Art of Insanity
by Glaceon1362
Summary: 11 years ago, Ib trapped Mary in the Fabricated world and escaped alone. But now, she must travel through it again, this time to save two teenagers for her mistress. Can Ib save them while hiding her identity from her old companions Mary and Garry? First episode in the DT series.
1. Prolouge

**Before I start, this is the first 'episode' of a story called ****_Dimension Thief_****, or DT for short. The explanation for the story is here: art/Dimension-Thief-A-Full-Explanation-340253700  
-**

_I woke up in a field of yellow roses. That's always how the dream started. Then I would meet up with Gray. It's not his real name, but that's what I call him, because he's all gray and has no eyes. Gray is human, but doesn't exist anymore. I'm not quite sure what he means by that._  
_We talk for a long time, remembering. He tells me about two girls and two boys he traveled with, but in the morning I forget their names._  
_And I tell him my past._  
_About me, a painting, who wanted to go into the real world. One day a boy and a girl stumble in, named Garry and Ib. In order to leave my home, the Fabricated World, I have to take the place of another. So I killed Garry to escape with Ib._  
_But it went horribly wrong._  
_Ib was working with one of the nearby paintings, _**The Lady in Gold**_, and discovered she had the ability to make giant roses explode from the ground and entwine anything she wants._  
_So when I killed Garry (by plucking the petals of his rose off; when all the petals are gone you die), she flew into a rage and using her powers, trapped me in the world while she escaped. Once she was gone, the thorny stalks that prevented my escape vanished, but not my guilt and sorrow._  
_That night, I dreamed of a girl with blonde hair and golden eyes. She told me that if I ever wanted to escape, I had to assist others who were sucked into the Fabricated World. I then woke up to find Garry, alive, and watching over me._  
_Over time we became best friends, assisting all those who were trapped in our world. We agreed that unless we could go out together, we were never going to leave._  
_As the years went by, Garry did not age, while I did, slowly._  
_In about 11 years I was 14._  
_Garry was still 20._  
_He treated me like the daughter he never had, while I loved him like a father._  
_No scratch that, brother. Father sounds weird._  
_But every night, I still had those dreams._  
_Of me and Grey, talking in a field of yellow roses._  
**And that is where the story begins.**

For the record, Gray's identity IS supposed to be secret. His identity will be revealed later on in the story. And by that, I mean in a few episodes. XD  
An episode refers to when a part of the story happens in a new dimension altogether.  
Mary, Garry, and Ib (c) Kouri  
Gray (c) ?


	2. Chapter 1

**And now we actually get to the story.  
The first four chapters will all be up today or tommorow, as I wrote them a few weeks ago.  
Also, here are the pairings for Art of Insanity:  
Ib/Garry, Mary/Gray, Mangaquest, Special  
-**

"Y'know there's a high school group coming in."  
This snapped up Ib's attention. The young woman worked at the Guertena Art gallery while also attending college. She loved this place more than anything, because she could talk to Mary and Garry. Or at least their portraits. And Lady's too. Her portrait, **The Lady in Gold**, was very popular.  
Anyway, she directed her attention to her boss, Thompson, who then said, "Ib, you'll be leading them around." Ib nodded before turning back to Lady's painting, causing the others to snicker.  
"Hey, Ib," Ib turned to her coworker, Margaret, who smirked. "Talking to your little friend again?"  
Ib scowled before heading towards the front door, ready to greet the now arriving high school group.  
She sighed, took a deep breath, and begun.  
"Hello, my name is Ib. I'll be your tour guide…"

Most of the kids were quiet and well behaved, she was surprised.  
But as they approached her least favorite piece, **Fabricated World**, one of the boys, trying to impress a girl, ended up making a huge mistake.  
"Where did ya hear that, Chris?"  
Ib turned to see the two students, one boy and one girl, who matched Lady's description of the current Crystal and Gold.  
Chris and Ethan.  
Ethan had jet black hair and golden eyes, like Gold, but his hair was nowhere near as spiky. Chris's hair was much different as well, being lighter blue and straight.  
Chris sighed. "I'm telling you, the legend says whoever touches the portrait gets sucked into the Fabricated World!"  
Ethan laughed. "You're so weird. Watch, I'm gonna touch it and nothin's gonna happen." Before Ib could protest, he slammed his finger onto the portrait.  
With that, the lights flickered off and everyone vanished.  
Ethan let out a girly shriek in surprise and Chris gasped. "I told you!" She cried as Ib facepalmed.  
"You idiots! Now we're stuck here!" she announced, making her presence noticed. Ethan jumped.  
"You-you knew about this!?" Chris gasped. "Why didn't you say so, Miss?"  
Ib sighed. "Would you really believe me if I said, "Touch this and you're taken to a world where your life is a rose and you're chased by demonic paintings?"" She asked, causing Ethan to frown. "Wha…?"  
Ib scowled. "I went through this place when I was young. And frankly, I'm not happy to be back." She said.  
"But I do know how to get through this place. Come on." She said, directing them to the mural **Abyss of the Deep**.  
"Jump." She said, before hopping in herself. Ethan and Chris shrugged, and jumped in after her.

"Guh….Where are we?" Chris moaned, standing up. Ib sighed. "Fabricated World. Here we go." She muttered the last part under her breath.  
She motioned them into a small room with three rose: red, green, and purple.  
"Red would be mine." Ib muttered, taking the red one for herself. "Gol-Ethan, take green and Chris, take purple." Ib silently cursed at her slip.  
The two teens obeyed. Ethan frowned. "What purpose do they have?" he asked.  
Ib sighed. "When the petals fall off, you die." She stated. "Come on, let's go." Ethan and Chris silently followed to hear what sounded like knocks as blood red words appeared on the wall.

THEIVES

A soft growl was heard as a headless doll wearing a blue dress slowly staggered towards them.  
Ib froze. This didn't usually…..  
"Run….RUN!" she screamed, grabbing the teens and rushing off.  
"Something's not right, that shouldn't have-" THONK!  
The three fell down to find a twenty year old man with purple hair and a fourteen year old blond girl above them.  
"Hey….are you ok?"

**Review please  
Oh and by the way, if you're confused, Crystal and Gold were thrown into Ib's world with altered memories. Thier new names are Chris and Ethan.  
Ib, Garry, and Mary (c) Kouri  
Chris(Crys), Ethan(Gold), and Yellow(Lady in Gold) (c) Nintendo  
Grey (c) ?**


	3. Chapter 2

**For the record, each chapter will go the same length that Pewdiepie did in one episode of his Ib walkthrough. This means that if his episode ended at a certain puzzle, so will the chapter.  
-**

Ib gasped. _No….it can't be…._  
"Are you…..who are you?" Ethan stuttered.  
The blond girl smiled. "My name's Mary," she grinned. "And this is Garry."  
"Oh… well, I'm Ethan, this is Chris," he pointed to said girl. "And….uh Miss, what's your name again?"  
"Eve." Ib lied. "Nice to meet you~" Mary cheered, giving Ib a sugar coated smile and UGH- how she hated it. It reminded her of when they were going through the gallery the first time.  
"Come on now~" Mary smiled, lightly tugging Chris along. Garry smiled and motioned for the others to follow.  
"So the legend is true?" Chris asked. "You two are paintings, right?"  
"**Mary** and **Forgotten Portrait**." Ib answered. "I work at the actual gallery." Garry nodded.  
"And yes, it's true. But things are…changing." Mary answered. "New paintings are popping up in new places. We're trying to keep track of what's going on. Did anything happen?" Mary questioned Ib, who shook her head. "We're not doing anything."  
The five continued down the small hallway, reaching a blue door. Garry then fished a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. It opened with a click.  
"Come on." He said.  
Inside the room were several pictures of insects. A ladybug, a bee, a butterfly, and a spider. In the room to their northeast, there was a hole in the floor. "I know what to do." Ib muttered. She walked upwards, to hear Mary scream "WAIT!" However, Ib knew what to do. She stayed in the middle as the black hands reached out towards her rose but missed. She then removed the ant painting that hung before her and returned to the group. "We put this over the hole." She explained. Garry raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?" he asked. Ib shrugged. "I'm smart." She responded.  
Upon placing the painting down and stepping on it, the ant was covered in blood. She had squished it.  
"Come on." She called. Garry was visibly impressed. _She looks like Ib and knows exactly what to do…. No. her name is Eve. But it sounds like Ib…_ Garry thought. "GAER-BEAR! Come ON!" Mary called, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Coming!" He called.  
In the room across from where they had placed the painting, there was another headless statue, but wearing red. _Oh crap…_ Ib thought. Beside it was a key and a painting.  
The painting showed two people: one was a girl with blond hair and beautiful golden eyes. She was being carried by a boy with horribly spiky black hair and shining blood red eyes. They both looked incredibly happy. The title read, **Special Longing**. Ah, so it was Lady and her lover. Cute.  
She picked up the small key, which was green. Garry frowned. "I've never seen this painting here…" he muttered.  
Instantly, the strange statue came to life, roared, and started chasing them.  
They screamed (Garry's being the girliest and loudest) and raced across the ant painting, only for it to rip. Mary exhaled in relief before grinning. "Okay then! That's nowhere near the worst of it! Now let's move out!" she cheered.  
"Crazy lady…"Ethan murmured. Ib grasped the key and led them through the narrow hallway with those creepy hands that tried to kill them, approaching a green door. "Well, let's go." She announced, unlocking the door.  
Inside was a small room with a fish-shaped hole on the back wall. "Odd…" Chris muttered. She then turned and gasped.  
There was a painting of a young man with long green hair tied in a ponytail, all kept under a cap. His eyes were closed. The title read **Truth of One Letter**.  
"This boy…"Mary muttered. _I feel like I know him…Did…did Gray mention him?_  
They entered the room to the left. Written in yellow were the words: PLAY HIDE AND SEEK?  
There were rows of curtains with buttons. Ib frowned, remembering the pain this had caused.  
She went to the bottom row, second to the left, and pressed the button. It revealed a man, with the words: FOUND ME. GET A PRIZE.  
Garry walked up to the front and retrieved the fish head. "How did you know?"  
"Lucky guess." Ib responded, at to which Garry raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. Let's go."

**Ohhhhhhh Garry's suspicious~  
And yes, the title Special Longing meant it was Specialshipping. XD  
Garry, Ib, and Mary (c) Kouri  
Ethan(Gold), Chris(Crys), Yellow, and Red (c) Nintendo**


	4. Chapter 3

**1,650 words. My new record!  
-**

Entering the weird cat room again, the five young adults now entered the room on the right. It was a large storage room of statues and art tools. Mary sighed. "Now, where is that fish tail?" she grumbled, grabbing a box from the floor and searching around. "Shouldn't you know where it is?" Ethan asked.  
Garry shook his head. "Sometimes the items move to different spots, but are always in the same room."  
Chris gaze turned to a small blue item on the floor. Hesitantly, she picked it up. "Is this it?"  
Garry turned to the teen and nodded. "Kay, we got it! Now let's get out of here." he grinned.  
However, Mary's face began to pale. "C-chris…..LOOK BEHIND YOU!" she shrieked, causing everyone to turn as a large statue had crept up to her and was beginning to tip over. "CHRIS!" Ethan shrieked, pushing her out of the way. The statue fell right next to them, and fragments flew everywhere. Mary screamed as stone rained down on them.  
When the fragments finally all touched the ground, Garry called, "Is everyone OK?"  
Ib groaned, clutching her head. "I….I'm getting this splitting headache." She complained, gazing down at her rose.  
Originally it had 7 petals. Now there were 6.  
_Oh crap._  
Her whole body glowed bright red as she let out a moan in pain, taking the damage that the missing petal caused her.  
"Eve!" Chris called out as the tour guide collapsed. Garry and Mary quickly assisted her to her feet, quietly asking if she was okay.  
"I'll be fine." Ib sighed, clutching her head. "Let's just get out of here."  
Mary nodded. "The pain should wear off in a second."  
No sooner than said, Ib no longer felt the pain she just had.  
Pulling out the fish head from earlier, Chris combined it with the tail, forming the wooden fish. "What now?" Ethan asked.  
Garry chuckled and led them back into the cat room.  
"Put the fish in that whole." He told Chris, who did as instructed. The cat eyes on the wall glowed red and a walkway formed. "Shall we?" Ib asked.  
Garry nodded.  
With that they pressed on.

The passage opened up to a large room. The room had a few doors here and there, a pair of huge red lips (?), a strange group of hanged dolls (?), as well as some paintings, one with a tongue swinging back and forth, and a giant vase.  
Ib slowly walked to the vase, only to have a huge blue ball spit at her. She ducked just in time, but that didn't stop Garry from screaming a bit. "Really?" Ib asked as she placed her rose in the vase.  
Garry scowled and crossed his arms. "I don't like those things." He insisted. Ib smiled before pulling her restored rose out of the vase. She then walked over to the blank painting nearby.  
"It's blank." Ethan observed. "Look closer." Mary giggled, pointing to the small red dot in the corner.  
"9" Ib read softly. "We should remember that…" she muttered. Ethan sighed. "Whatever. I'm moving on." He began to march down the hallway…  
…Only to have a black hand reach out.  
"HYEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Ethan screamed, dodging quickly. Chris burst out laughing while Ib and Mary snickered and giggled a bit.  
"U-uh….Th-that just startled me! That's all!" Ethan cried, embarrassment written all over his face.  
After zooming down the hallway, they turned left to find a room titled **The Liar's Room**.  
Inside were several paintings of people in different colored outfits; red, yellow, green, brown, blue, and white. In the middle was a door.  
Ib stared intensely at the inscriptions on the bottom. "None agree with the one in brown." She noted. The inscription below the one in brown read,  
_Stand in front of the statue. Go 4 east and 2 north. That is the answer!_  
Upon going through the door there was a grid floor and a statue in the middle. "So go east 4 tiles…" Chris muttered, going four tiles east of the statue. "And then 2 north." She walked up two tiles and noticed the loose one in front of her. "Hey there's a loose one!"  
Mary picked it up and read,  
"Blue 4".  
Ethan groaned. "Will math be involved or something? I flunked math last year…" Garry facepalmed.  
Suddenly, a large amount of screaming and slicing was heard from the previous room. On instinct, Ib clung onto Garry, quickly letting go and muttering a "sorry" as she blushed. _Ib used to do that when something scary happened…_ he thought. When the sounds faded, Mary peeked her head into the room.  
"Guys…." She called quietly, entering the room.  
The other four entered and saw the brown painting was completely scratched up with blood dripping down. The other paintings had blood on them but were not destroyed like the brown one.  
Hanging by the door though, was a new painting. It was simple, with only a white mask. The mask had skinny slits for the eyes and a skinny mouth forced into a smile. The title was **Do You Really Know Me?** Ethan frowned. Something about that painting made him really angry and upset…  
"Let's get out of here." he muttered, silently dragging Chris along. The others slowly followed.  
Upon going right, the small group of hanged dolls came into view. One had fallen to the ground, right besides a door.  
"The tag on his clothes says 'green 18'." Mary murmured. She then turned to the door.  
"Green X times red X plus blue X is…?" She couldn't help but grin as Ethan screamed "DAMN YOU MATH" right behind her.  
"18x9+4 is 166." Ib concluded, inputting the digits into the door. A faint click was heard. "Alright!" Garry cheered. "Now let's get going!" he sauntered into the door, motioning for the others to follow, with Ethan still muttering about his hatred of math.  
Inside was a small grove of trees. The one in the center had an apple made of wood. Ethan silently grasped it, only to notice the picture behind the tree. "Hey…check this out." He muttered.  
The painting three strange lion-like creatures, with three people riding on them. The first was blue with a purple mane and was accompanied by a blue haired girl. The second was a brown and red beast that was carrying a boy with long red hair and cold silver eyes. The beast in the middle was bright yellow and was carrying a boy with really spiky black hair and sunny gold eyes. The title read **Trio Through Time**.  
"Cool…." Garry muttered, staring in awe at the three creatures.  
"Uhhh Garry? We should go." Mary called out, the others already leaving. Garry quickly followed, shutting the door behind him.  
Heading back down the narrow hallway (with Ethan quietly muttering "eeeek") the quintuplet approached the strange mouth muttering "hungry…" Ib grabbed the apple from Ethan and handed it to the mouth, which munched on the wooden treat.  
"Tasty…" it muttered, opening its mouth. "In we go~" Mary giggled, stepping inside the mouth and disappearing through it. "Wait WHAT!?" Chris screamed, only to be pulled in when Ib hopped through.  
Inside, there were a bunch of paintings, each of a guillotine. "Oh no…one's gonna drop right?" Ib muttered. _This was one of the scariest moments when I had first gone through here,_ she recalled.  
Stepping very carefully, when Chris reached the last painting a guillotine did indeed drop down. Luckily, it missed her by a good foot. She stumbled back, trembling furiously as Ethan quickly kneeled by her.  
"You ok?" he asked softly.  
Chris nodded. "I think so…" she muttered. She weakly stood up and walked onwards to the stairwell right next to her. Grinning, Ethan beckoned the others to follow.

Going down the stairs, they found the rooms were no longer that weird shade of yellow but now red. Ib found herself tearing up a bit. _This is the red area….where Garry and I first met…_  
The next room contained several pieces of art, one huddled in the corner titled **The Lady in Red**. In the middle was a door; locked.  
Nervously, Ib walked over to **The Lady in Red**. She whispered softly, "I'm baaaaaaaack."  
Instantly, the lady in the painting dropped the key and jumped from her post, viscously swiping at Ib, who dodged. She set her attention then on Mary and Garry, chasing them. Ib snatched up the key as Garry let out a scream, his body glowing red.  
Two blue petals on the floor.  
_Shit!_  
Ib raced to the door and unlocked it, screaming "Hurry!" directing the others inside before shutting the door.  
"Is…is everyone alright?" Garry asked weakly. Mary frowned at her 'brother'. "You're hurt…"  
Garry gave her a tight hug, softly telling her "I'm OK, Mary, it's all fine." After a second he let go, then turned to the others. "We good?" He got three nods. He then walked over to the nearby bookshelf and lightly pressed a certain book. The soft _click_ of a door unlocking was heard. "Then let's go."  
The next room had a large vase with a lot of water. Garry silently placed his rose in as Ib felt the tears returning. _No…. this is…_  
Garry had a similar expression on his face. "Let's check over here." he called, entering the room on his right.  
It was a simple room, with a tiny key in the center. But it had a sentimental meaning.  
Garry couldn't help it, a few tears poured down his face. Unbeknownst to him, Ib was silently sobbing as well. "Garry?" Mary asked uncertainly.  
"This…. Is where I met Ib." Garry said softly to her, causing her eyes to widen. "Oh…"  
Chris and Ethan gazed on silently, deciding it was best to ask later. Mary quickly scooped up the key on the floor and muttered a quick "Let's go" before any more mentions of the red-eyed girl could be made.

**I skipped over the Lady in Blue part because it's not needed, as Garry's already in the group.  
Yay for brotherly Garry~  
Garry, Ib, and Mary (c) Kouri  
Chris(Crys), Ethan(Gold), Yellow(Lady in Gold), Silver, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune (c) Nintendo  
Gray (c) ?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Last chapter for a few days~  
-**

"What do we need that small key for?" Ib asked. When she was there the first time, she only needed it to get Garry's rose.  
"You never know." Garry answered.  
The five approached a door that was blocked by one of those headless statues. "Not those things again…" Chris muttered.  
Garry grinned. "Heave!" he called, and pushed the statue out of the way. "Now we can pass." He grinned again.  
Mary slowly opened the door and then motioned for the others to follow.  
Inside were two hands, both grasping at the air. Two pictures resided behind the hands. A sad bride and groom. Or as the titles said, **Sorrowful Bride and Sorrowful Groom**.  
"What's their problem?" Ethan muttered, frowning as the hand beside him threw up its middle finger.  
"There's no wedding ring." Chris acknowledged.  
"Right. And we have to find it." Garry added.  
Ib grumbled something incoherent before marching on.  
The next room was very large, with multiple door and hallways. After a bit of searching for an unlocked room, Ib found a room full of stools and easels. In the middle was a set of eye drops.  
Quietly shoving the stools aside, Ib grasped the eye drops and headed outside. "Will these serve us in any way?" she asked. Garry nodded and motioned the others to a small hallway where there were several eyes on the floor.  
"What the hell?" Ethan muttered, slightly disturbed by the eyes staring intently at one eye, which was red and dry-looking.  
"Here you go…" Mary whispered, taking the eye drops and gently applying them to the reddened eye. It blinked once, the changed positions to face the corner of the wall.  
"Is something…" Chris rasped on the wall, and a small door-sized hole crumbled into being.  
Being the smallest, Mary climbed in and came out with a small red gem.  
"Where does this go again?" Mary turned to Garry, who smiled and led the group to a painting of a snake. There was a hole where the eye should be.  
Mary inserted the gem, and a nearby painting fell down. It read _"Behind the tree…"_ on the back.  
"Behind what tree? Ib asked.  
"There's a small maze we gotta go through to unlock the door to the tree." Mary answered. "Hope you like headless statues!"

"Oh….crud." Chris muttered.  
"Bloody hell…" Ethan groaned.  
Before them was a small labyrinth with three headless statues roaming about. There were a few signs and splotches of paint on the ground.  
"Luckily, the switch is always in the same position!" Mary cheered happily as she strolled into the maze, carefully avoiding the headless creatures and flipping a small switch. There was a click heard somewhere.  
"OK! Let's get outta-GAH!"  
Mary let out a cry as a statue snuck up on her and attacked her, causing the blonde to glow red and lose a petal on her yellow rose.  
"Mary!" Garry screamed, rashly running in and grabbing his 'sister' by the hand and running towards the exit. "Go go GO!" he yelled and everyone else bolted outside.  
"So….did we get it?" Ethan asked, slowly gaining his breath back after that scare.  
"Yea…" Mary muttered, gazing at her rose.  
_I….I'm affected by the petals….does this mean I'm fully human? Perhaps…Perhaps Gray could help. I do feel tired…_  
"Hey Garry where's the next safe room?" Mary asked quietly.  
"Safe room?" Ib questioned.  
"Me and Mary set them up so we could take a break and rest." Garry responded. "And not for a while, Mary. There's still a little way to go."  
Mary sighed and nodded, before stepping over to a door that was once locked, now unlocked. "Behind the tree…" Ib muttered.  
Ib quietly walked inside, Mary following, ignoring all the sculptures except for the tree. Looking behind the tree, Ib found a silver ring, as well as a large mural.  
It showed three people: One was a girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was holding a boy with blood-red eyes and a weird white hat in a headlock. A shorter boy with huge blonde hair, emerald eyes, and a matching jewel in the center of his forehead looked on amused.  
The title read **Unlikely Friendship**.  
Ib silently turned and walked out, catching up with the others.  
"Is that a wedding ring?" Chris asked curiously, and Ib nodded.  
"So we put it on the left hand, ring finger of the bride, right?" Mary confirmed with Garry.  
Going back into the room with the bride and groom, Ib went over to the hand on the left and put the ring on the fourth finger. The bride then threw Ib her bouquet as a thank-you gift.  
"Good job, Eve." Garry grinned. He took the bouquet and marched back into the other room, to the back.  
A weird blue painting was there, with crazy eyes and muttering "flowersssssss"  
"Here are your damn flowers." Garry muttered, tossing the bouquet into the painting's mouth.  
"CHOW TIME!" It screamed, munching on the pretty bouquet. The painting then turned into a door.  
"Shall we?" Mary asked. And with that, everyone jumped in.  
"Ok, what the hell?" Ethan hissed, glaring at the creepy room that lay ahead.  
The whole hallway had a line of mannequin heads on either side of it, with a creepy smile on the porcelain white heads. "Just walk through…it gets worse." Mary muttered, and with that she guided the other four down the strange hallway.  
_Gray…I need to talk to you…_ Mary thought. _Because…  
What if I become human and leave, and then never see you again?  
_-  
**Yay for more Gray~  
Oh, Mary...yes, it does get worse. Played Ib, and MY GOD, the whole chase part scared the living crap outta me.  
But it was worth it cuz I got the good ending~ :D  
Ib, Mary, and Garry (c) Kouri  
Chris(Crys), Ethan(Gold), Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald (c) Nintendo  
Gray (c) ?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Has it really been a month since I updated? Wow.  
Oh and OMA GOD GUYS NEW IB UPDATES TWO NEW ENDINGS  
TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO /SCREAMS  
my computer hates me and won't let me download the new version ;A; so until it appears on the internet, I don't know if I can use it….well then again maybe it's the Japanese version, idk.  
Sorry for the haitus~**

The next room was huge.  
It was full of twisting corridors, four or five doors, and too many headless statues to count. Oh, and a bunch of ladies. Not the real kind. These were the legless, rose eating, basic color wearing ladies.  
Fun.  
The five slowly tiptoed down the closest corridor, only to have a **Lady in Red** jump at them. Chris screamed and blacked away, while the painting slipped by and began roaming the area.  
"Wha…what is it doing?" Ethan gasped.  
"Sometimes they just kinda roamed around…they have short term memory." Garry joked.  
The **Lady in Red** hissed angrily as they slipped away, into the next corridor. "So where to?" Ib asked.  
Mary bit her lip. "There." She pointed to a set of doors. The first one asked for a four digit passcode. The other asked how many **Lady**s were in the room. "Hmmmmm….password." Ib muttered, glancing around at the row of paintings, all of them different versions of the **Lady**. Well, most of them. But that didn't matter.  
Counting them all up, she called to Mary, who was waiting for the answer, "14!" Mary punched the numbers in, and a click was heard.  
Ib rushed inside and looked around.  
It was a small room, with a bookshelf, vase, and some paper attached to the wall. "Does anyone need their roses healed?" Ib asked. Silence. "Okay then, we'll save it for later."  
Mary gulped. _I doubt there'll BE a later…_  
Garry, in a fit of quick boredom, pulled out a small book. The book spoke of someone enjoying the gallery, wanting a playmate. He knew the book was written ages ago, but by whom, not even Mary knew.  
It was then that all hell broke loose.  
A large _SMASH_ was heard outside.  
Ib wordlessly peeked her head out, motioning the others to silently follow. And silently follow they did.  
All that had changed was another **Lady in Red** had started crawling around.  
Garry grimaced a bit, before realizing, "We need that other password…"  
Mary, Ib, Ethan, and Chris split up to look around, while Garry waited at the door.  
The now free **Lady in Red** hissed, grabbing Ib's attention. The painting wordlessly pointed to a nearby painting, before scurrying off. _I guess she's helping Mistress…_ Ib mused.  
The painting was titled **The Hanged Man**.  
She tip-toed over, inspecting his face, with its glowing red eyes. "Creepy…" she muttered.  
Chris walked over to the painting, examining the clothes. "It says 5629. Is that the password?"  
Ethan took a look, before smirking. "Nah, he's upside down, see? Which means the REAL password must be the numbers we see upside down. And 5629 is actually…"  
"6295." Mary finished. "You're better with numbers than I thought."  
Ethan blushed with embarrassment. "I'm fine with numbers, not math!"  
Garry laughed a bit, inserting the password, and there was a _click_.  
He quickly scurried in, everyone close behind.  
It was another small room, with an empty vase, a chair, and a canvas. The canvas depicted the vase sitting towards the corner, so Mary simply moved it there. Strangely enough, there was a _click_ from outside.  
"Stupidest…puzzle…ever." Ethan muttered. All of a sudden, the canvas changed.  
It showed two brunettes, a male with spiky hair and emerald eyes; the other was a girl with long straight hair and turquoise eyes.  
The girl appeared to be bothering the boy, who was reading a book. There were words at the bottom, which read **Pesky Girl**.  
Mary let out a little 'daaw' while Ethan simply stared. "How the hell…?"  
"Don't question this place; it's not worth the brain cells." Ib responded. "You need all the ones you already have." Chris added.  
"Let's just go." Ethan muttered, obviously ticked off.  
After leaving, Ib tripped over something white, causing a petal to fall. Her body flared red, but it wasn't too painful. So she let out a soft groan before getting back up. "What was that?"  
It turned out to be a mannequin head.  
"That wasn't here earlier…you ok?" Garry asked. Ib nodded before glaring at the head. "Let's just…find the door we unlocked." Mary lightly tugged the older woman away.  
The door was in the very right corner, surrounded by several paintings. _If we get attacked…we're dead._ Chris groaned mentally.  
The room had a mirror. That was it.  
"A mirror, huh…" Ib sauntered up to the glass, Mary close behind.  
As two girls stared at the mirror, Ib finally noticed how different Mary looked.  
Her once curly hair was now straight and neatly draped down her back. She had ditched the dress and ribbon/necklace (whatever you want to call it), now wearing a forest green shirt with the back extending down to her lower legs. She had teal leggings that ended at the knees, and to top it off short brown boots that circled around her ankles. To top THAT off, Mary looked MUCH older, about 14-ish.  
As for Ib, not much had changed except height and such-though she was wearing a crimson business jacket as well.  
"I love your hair, Eve!" Mary giggled, and Ib smiled. She had nearly forgotten that Mary was most likely still a child, as Garry was one to pamper.  
She was snapped out of her thoughts, though, when a _KER-SMASH_ echoed from nearby.  
Garry suddenly screamed.  
The mannequin head was blocking the exit.  
"How the _fuck_ did it get in here!?" Ib gasped.  
"IDON'TCAREHOWITGOTINJUSTGETITOUTT T" Garry screamed, causing Mary to giggle and comfort her quivering caretaker.  
Ib redirected her attention to the mirror. _How they don't recognize me, I'll never know._  
Suddenly, something white appeared. Did her jacket rip or…  
It was the mannequin.  
Floating.  
**ABOVE HER HEAD.**  
Ib shrieked, and Garry cowered again. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she cried, kicking and smashing the head.  
The sound of pottery breaking echoed across the room.  
Then there was silence.  
Ib collapsed, gasping for air, traumatized. _I'm going insane….starting to like Mary, destroying the stuff I once said I'd never hurt in his honor….art…_  
Ethan offered her his hand. "Ms. Eve?"  
She took the hand gratefully and stumbled to her feet.  
"Let's just…go…" she shuddered.  
Outside though, she nearly fainted.  
A large selection of mannequin heads lay around the door. "Gah…" she muttered.  
As the five slowly creaked down the hallway, a **Lady in Green** fell from her position and started roaming around. But she dropped a key in the process.  
"I'm gonna go get the key." Ethan whispered. Before he could sneak up, though, Chris gave his a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Be careful." She advised.  
"You bet." Ethan winked, snatching the key from under the painting's nose. Unfortunately, said painting took notice.  
In a swift move, she successfully stole three petals before the boy could escape. He raced back, body shimmering red as his petal count went down to three.  
"Nuts…" he muttered, while Chris lightly scolded him for not listening to her.  
"Relax…I got the key, didn't I?" Ethan waved her off. "Where does it go?"  
"Right over-"  
Before Garry could finish, a **Lady in Red** lashed out and swiped her nails across his back.  
Garry hissed in pain before yelling "GO!" as Mary directed the others to the correct door, towards the middle of the room. Garry followed in suit.  
Shutting the door behind him, Mary sighed in relief. "Safe."  
Ib looked around. There was a large painting and several bookshelves, with a window next to them. A small canvas crouched in the corner. Garry inspected the small painting, which was really only a colored sketch.  
It depicted two boys, one with blonde hair and one with blue, on a stage. They appeared to be talking. The audience consisted of two girls, one with brown hair in silly pigtails, the other with blue hair and hazel eyes. The title at the top read **4****th**** Generation Manzai**.  
"Is this a safe room?" Ib inquired. Mary simply muttered "Calm before the storm…"  
Ib raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Meanwhile, Mary, who surprisingly was very strong, moved one of the bookshelves over the window. "There." She muttered.  
Garry chuckled. "Mary, you're always paranoid. That disaster only happened when…" he trailed off. "When Ib was here." Mary growled. "I'm not taking any chances." She crossed her arms.  
Meanwhile, Ib was paling. _Oh…no._  
During this, Ethan was examining the large painting, which showed a man and woman. The previous title had been x-ed out in crayon, and renamed **Ib's Parents**.  
"Who is Ib, anyway?" he muttered.  
Before he could get an answer, though, there was a pounding noise.  
Garry's eyes widened and Mary whimpered. "I don't believe it…it's been 11 years…."  
A large _BOOM _sounded and several **Lady**s broke a hole in the nearby wall.  
Ethan shrieked and ducked for cover, while Chris dodged the paintings. "The hole's big enough for us! Hurry!"  
The other four clambered through, to find every single painting and statue alive and roaming about.  
"OH SHIT RUN!" Garry screamed, pointing to the now open door nearby. Ib saw multiple flashes of red as she ran, but paid them no heed. She just wanted to escape…and for Chris and Ethan to as well. She kept forgetting Mistress and the Jhoto Dex holders, what was wrong with her?  
_FUCKFUCKFUCK OHHHHH FUCK! _Ib mentally screamed as they dove into the door, safe from the pursuing artwork. The others followed shortly after.  
"That…was too close…" Garry panted. "I wonder why they acted up like that."  
Mary coughed. "Y-yeah…" she wobbled a bit. "Mary?" Chris asked. "What's wrong?"  
Mary never responded, because she collapsed to the floor.  
"MARY!"

_Mary groaned, slowly shifting from sleep mode to awake mode. Glancing around, she realized she was back in the field of roses. Only…something was off.  
"Where's Gray? He should be here…" she said aloud. Gently getting to her feet, she noticed the scenery was much different as well.  
She usually woke up on a flat rock, with Gray nearby, waiting for her to wake up. She often found herself staring at him for a while before calling out to him.  
Not today, though.  
Her rock lay shattered in pieces nearby.  
The flowers were a yucky brown and dead.  
And worst of all, Gray was missing.  
She looked around, trying to figure out what was happening. "Gray?" she called out ,her echo cutting through the still air.  
She got no response.  
Lightly treading around, feet crunching on the brown sea of dead flowers, she searched. "Gray!?"  
"Hello, Mary."  
She gasped and turned, and was met with…not Gray.  
Instead, it was the woman with blonde hair and golden eyes, who told her to help all who were lost in the Fabricated world. "You've been doing wonderful, I hear."  
She frowned slightly. "Who are you? And where is Gray?"  
The woman smiled, but it was a little more cold than welcoming. "I am….well, I go by many names. Call me Viridia for now."  
Mary nodded, still confused.  
Viridia chuckled. "Mary, I'm impressed. You've helped so many, yet with no reward…."  
Her smile become much more warm. "So I'm giving you one."  
Mary gasped. "Was this…and Grey…your doing?"  
Viridia answered, "Yes. It was."  
Mary became furious. "You…you created him!? You've messed with my emotions like this…"  
Viridia laughed. "No dear, he's real. Just…not himself. Don't worry, you'll see him again. But whether anything will be the same by then, I can't assure you."  
Mary blinked. "What?"  
"Just keep in mind…I know what I'm doing. So don't think I'm against you…no matter what."  
_  
"MARY! Are you okay?"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN  
Ib's identity's slowly coming out  
And so is Gray's  
Viridia is Yellow btw  
And this is over 2000 words. So BAM new record  
Mary, Ib, Garry © Kouri  
Yellow, Chris (Crys), Ethan (Gold), Kotone, Dia, Pearl, Platina, Green, Blue © Nintendo  
Gray © ?**


	7. Chapter 6

**IBBBBBBB WHYYYYYYYYYY  
There were rumors of a hidden new area in Ib…yup  
And it's damn hard  
And scary  
So now I have Ib feels  
But this will be more filler…sorry**

Mary opened her eyes woozily, blinking away the glaring light in her eyes. As her vision cleared up, she saw the other four gazing worriedly at her. "What…happened?" she groaned.  
Garry gave her a worried gaze. "You randomly collapsed! Don't worry me like that again, you hear!?"  
Mary slowly sat up, gazing around. "Ok." She simply responded. "So have long have I been out?"  
Ib chuckled. "A few hours."  
Garry sighed. "As long as you're okay…"  
Mary giggled. "Yup! How about I take watch?"  
Ethan blinked. "Watch?"  
Mary nodded eagerly. "You never know what might attack."  
Chris nodded approvingly. "Good idea."  
Ib looked a bit uncertain. "I'll keep watch too."  
Garry sighed, but agreed. "Wake me up if something happens."

Mary silently wrapped her arms around her legs, starting to get bored. Ib stayed silent as well, not wanting to speak much. But Mary did. "So…what's the gallery like?"  
Ib was surprised. "What?"  
"The gallery." Mary crawled over to the older woman, eyes big with curiosity. "What's it like?"  
Ib thought for a second. "Well…it's very nice, and the visitors are usually very nice. My coworkers, however, are not. Sometimes I just wanna punch them in the face, Y'know?"  
Mary appeared shocked. "I don't know. Do they annoy you?"  
Ib huffed. "Yea."  
At this, Mary sighed. "Garry always told me the outside world is not as good as I think…is this true?"  
Ib bit her lip. "Depends…for most kids, it's fine. When you get older, more people are jerks. You grow up pretty fast when you live in the city."  
"…" Mary was silent for a few seconds.  
"…Ms. Eve?"  
Ib snapped her head up. "Yea?"  
"Just out of curiosity…have I been annoying you?"  
Ib swiftly turned to face the teenager. "What? No!"  
Mary looked a bit upset. "The way you've been looking at me…do you hate me?"  
Ib suddenly felt guilty. _I DO hate her…but I can't tell her that! She hasn't done anything wrong this time around, but, last time…._  
"No, Mary, you've done nothing wrong." She assured her.  
Mary felt tears springing up. "You look so much like her…I'm sure Garry thinks so too…"  
"Like that girl, Ib?"  
Mary sighed. "Yeah…I'm sure SHE hates me…she did trap me here, after all…"  
Ib scowled a bit. "It was more teaching you a lesson…"  
"Eh?"  
"Nothing!"  
Mary raised an eyebrow, giggling. "If you say so…"  
But she still felt the memories returning, and the pain…

"_GARRY! WAKE UP!" Ib sobbed.  
She had seen Mary pick off the petals one by one, until there were none. "He's dead…no…"  
Cradling his cold head, she sobbed. "WHY!? WHY DID YOU LET HER TAKE YOUR ROSE?" More sobs shook the little girl.  
Suddenly, her eyes glowed a bright gold. __**Avenge him…use her sins against her…use his death against her…**__  
It was Mistress's voice, echoing in her mind.  
"I swear," she breathed. "In your honor, I will only hurt one piece of art…and should I hurt another, or give her sympathy, I would go insane…"  
"One piece…Mary."  
Ib silently place her friend's head down, and marched on, pink key in hand.  
Throwing the door down, marching through the reverse gallery.  
To where Mary was._

"_I…I'm here…I did it," Mary smiled, doing a happy dance in her mind, staring at the __**Fabricated world**__.  
"MARY!" said girl abruptly turned to see an enrage Ib.  
"Ib, hi!" Mary giggled. "You ready to go? We can eat candy and play games and go to scho-"  
"YOU KILLED HIM!" the blonde was cut off.  
Mary snarled. "Of course I did. I had no choice."  
"Well it was a bad one."  
Ib's eyes glowed gold again. "Use her sins against her…" she breathed, and flicked her hand._

_Giant rose stalks burst from the ground and immobilized Mary._

"_Wagh!" she shrieked, trying to break free of her prison, but to no avail.  
"You will NEVER see the real world for as long as I hate you, which will be FOREVER!" Ib cackled, a crazed look in her eye.  
"Ib! Please!" Mary sobbed, struggling desperately.  
"No…" Ib chuckled darly, slowly backing away. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET, MARY! YOU KILLED HIM, AND NOW YOU PAY! THE PRICE? WELL, YOU EXPERIENCE THE ART OF INSANITY…SOMETHING I'VE PERFECTED AND CAN USE AGAINST YOU!"  
And with that last scream, Ib jumped into the painting.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Mary?"  
The girl snapped out of her trance to see Ib waving her hands amusedly. "Zoning out?"  
Mary sighed. "Yup…"  
The two sat in silence now, until Garry started to twitch.  
"Ngh….Is everything alright?" he asked, stretching.  
"Yea." Ib breathed, standing up. "Shouldn't we get going?"  
Garry nodded, lightly shaking Chis and Ethan awake, the latter much more reluctant to get up, but nonetheless did.  
"Let's go." Mary muttered, the image of Ib cackling evilly still fresh in her mind.

After climbing down the stair case, the five found themselves in a purple hallway, with the closet door locked. "Hey, there's a peephole." Chris noticed. She silently peeked in. "Well?" Ethan asked.  
Chris shook her head. "Nothing."  
Continuing down the corridor, They found a strange maze with several statues. "Let's not go in there." Ib muttered.  
Walking further, there were two doors: one locked, the other unlocked. They five crammed into the unlocked room to find a headless statue and a cord. Garry moved the statue and unlocked the door, while Mary pulled the cord.  
"Geeze, they're like machines…" Ethan commented as Garry led them out the door.  
"Hey look, there's more writing." Chris noticed. "What is the title of the large floor painting in Guertena's exhibition?"  
"Abyss of the Deep." Ib responded automatically.  
"Thanks, I keep forgetting." Garry admitted sheepishly.

Heading back to the locked door, Mary input the title and the door unlocked.  
Inside were several bookshelves and a painting. Ib started to smile, as she remembered how this was her favorite room. "For trolling purposes…" she muttered, smirking. As much as she loved Garry, she wanted to mess with him. "Hey, Mary, I have an idea…"  
Meanwhile, Ethan walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a book.  
"_BEEP_ by the _BEEP_, I _BEEP_ my finger over her beautiful _BEEP…_with her _BEEP_, she-"  
Ethan was cut off when Garry closed the book.  
"Please…not out loud." He huffed.  
Ethan shrugged and walked over to the painting, titled separation.  
"I don't really like this one…" Chris muttered.  
It appeared the painting was offended, because the lights flickered out.  
"GAH! NOT AGAIN!" Garry screamed.  
"Is everyone here?" Ib called, acting much more calm.  
Only two 'yes's were heard.  
From Chris and Ethan.  
"M-MARY!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Garry shrieked, about to freak out. "MARY!"  
"I'm here!" she called, giggling.  
Garry huffed. "Don't do that again… oh yeah! The lights!"  
There was a flicking sound as Ethan pulled out a match and light it.

And everything had changed.  
The painting was replaced with one that showed two guys, one a brunette the other raven-haired, and one blonde girl with a silly looking hairstyle. The title was **Last Trio**.  
Also, there were words all over the place.  
_I HATE YOU  
DIE  
BURN HER  
NEVER COME OUT  
USE THE MATCH_  
Ib felt anger, the kind she both hated and loved, brew within her.  
"This…is not mentally safe." Chris whispered.  
Mary's head spun.  
_Is that Ib's writing? She must still hate me…_  
Then she noticed the painting.  
_Th-that's….they look so familiar! Especially the brown haired one…_  
"Mary? You okay?" Garry asked, looking concerned.  
"Let's go, please." Mary breathed.  
The five ran out.  
As they walked back down the corridor, a mirror appeared.  
At first glance, nothing was out of the ordinary…  
But when Mary looked, she saw herself back when she was nine…  
And with Ib.  
And Ms. Eve was replaced with Ib, whose face was murderous.  
She abruptly looked away. _I'm just seeing things…  
_The five walked into the now accessible door nearby, which led to a small hallway.  
"You remember here, Mary?" Garry smiled.  
Chris looked curious. "Huh?"  
Mary smiled. "This is where we first met…me, Garry, and Ib…"  
Ib looked away silently. _I hate this hallway…_  
It was then that she noticed how badly the roses were damaged.  
Garry had 7 out of 10, Chris had 4 out of 6, Ethan had 2 out of 6, Mary had 3 out of 5, and she had 5 out of 7.  
"We should heal our roses…" she commented, to which everyone agreed and placed their roses in the nearby vase.  
Once that was done, they came across a fork in the hallway, one door was locked.  
"Let's…check this one." Garry shuddered.  
Inside, Ib was shocked.  
She had always thought those really were bunnies.  
Nope.  
Blue skinned dolls, with red eyes, black messy hair, different colored dresses, and stitched on smiles.  
"How are these cute?" Garry glared at his non-blood sister.  
Mary made a face. "They're not."  
Ethan shuddered at the large painting titled **Red Eyes**.  
"Let's just…get the key and go." Mary frowned.  
No sooner than said, a small blue doll fell over, revealing a purple key.  
"There it is!" Garry sighed, picking it up and handing it to Mary. "Let's do this."

Walking back out, with Ethan and Chris curious about Garry's behavior, a small sound came from the nearby painting.  
"What's that?"  
Suddenly, stone vines came shooting out of the ground.  
The five all screamed as they were separated.  
Ib and Mary on the right, Garry on the left, and poor Ethan and Chris trapped in between.  
"Ethan! Chris!" Ib gasped.  
"Wait! Look!"  
Ethan found a small passage that lead to what appeared to be an orange room. "We'll go down here!" The two ex Dex holders crawled into it.

"Good thing I have the key…" Mary muttered. "We'll meet you at the stairs, okay Garry?"  
Garry nodded. "Be careful!"  
With that, they all split up.

The two girls made their way into the next room, which was filled with art supplies. "There's usually a pallet knife in here…for protection." Mary silently rummaged. "Ah! Here it is!"  
To Ib's surprise, she pulled out two.  
"In case of separation." Mary smiled, handing the woman the painting tool.  
"Thanks…" Ib breathed, spinning the blade around in her hands. "Let's keep going." She took off to the next room, which was a large hole in it.

Meanwhile, Garry had successfully moved the bookcase and gone into the next room.  
There were five cords and a locked door, as well as a weirdly shaped hole. Pulling the second cord to the right, he activated a mini platform for Mary and Ib.

The two girls had crossed, and were now pushing a small box to the hole. "This should allow Garry to progress further." Mary explained.

Sure enough, the box fit into the hole and unlocked the door, granting him access to the next hallway.

The girls had continued, making small talk.  
"So, Mary…is Garry your real brother?"  
"Nope, but I love him like one."  
Ib nodded, gazing around at the strange hallway. "Say, Eve…"  
Ib turned. "Hmm?"  
"What do you think of Garry?"  
Ib's eyes widened, before responding softly, "He's a sweet guy, and he definitely cares about you. You're lucky to have him as a brother, I'm an only child."  
"Ah…'cause I think he likes you."  
Ib turned sharply. "What!?"  
Mary giggled. "The way he looks at you…he only looked at Ib like that, and he really liked Ib…despite the huge age gap." She giggled again.  
Ib blushed. "Is that so…"  
_Maybe Mary isn't so bad after all…_

Meanwhile, Garry found himself face to face with a blue doll.  
"Not again….."

**So that's that!  
Chris and Ethan are in the new dungeon~!  
Bum bum buuuum  
So there's a lot going on  
We've got them getting separated, Garry liking Ib and Eve, what actually happened when Mary got trapped, more Gray stuff, and not that much filler! YAY!  
Oh yeah, there's a poll on my profile…  
Do you guys want a full out happy ending, of a somewhat happy? I don't mind doing either, but sadly I can't do both. It would affect the other episodes…  
And that's why Ib will never have a sequel ;A; multiple endings  
Ohhhhhh look over 2000 words again~  
Review please  
Mary, Ib, Garry, creepy dolls © Kouri  
Chris(Crys), Ethan(Gold), Bianca, Cheren, Black © Nintendo  
Gray © ?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Guess who has Ib feels  
Cuz she beat the new dungeon  
It's death of death  
BUT WITH GARRY/IB SQUEEEEEEEEE Garry I almost cried I thought you were dead don't fall asleep you bastard  
I screamed that at my computer.  
Also, I got a haircut, I am now Ib.  
So two things  
**

**1. I'm dedicating this chapter to Volttail from dA. A family member of hers passed, and I want to hug her, but I can't. So yea. Here's a hug, sweetie.**

**2. Just for safety sake, I KNOW everyone's really OOC, but that's the purpose. Remember, Mary changed her ways, Garry is just Garry, and Ib kinda went crazy, as you saw in Mary's flashback.**

**NOW ON WITH LE STORY**

**Chris and Ethan**

Chris glanced around the room they were now in. It was all black, covered in posters and windows. The windows were opaque, though.  
"Where…are we?" Chris questioned. Ethan simply let out a cool shrug. "Don' know. Hey look! A door!" He cheered, throwing it open. "Ethan, wa-" "WAGH!"  
A random **Lady in Blue** jumped from nowhere and screamed, causing red fluid to leak from a nearby window. "In here! Hurry!"  
Following her classmate, Chris was led into total madness.

The room was bright orange all over, with a giant sleeping snake directly to her left. She could see multiple doorways in front of her, two strange flowers near the back, and dozens of odd paintings. One of which was a mural-thingy with colors and stuff going all over the place. "What the hell? Did I hit my head or something, because I'm going crazy." She clutched her head tightly. Ethan laughed at her odd response. "Meh, I don't think so."  
Chris shook her head before she felt the tiniest tug on her pants. She looked down to find a small white ant. "Did you…need me?" she asked.  
"Yup. I'm an ant. My home is really far away, could you get it for me? It's in there." The tiny ant motioned towards a nearby door.  
"Sure! Wait right here!" Ethan said, grabbing Chris and dragging her in, despite her screams of protest.

"'Help them on their journey, and I'll get your home back for you.' Huh, to think that blonde girl was right. Maybe I should thank her later…"

Inside the room, there was a red painting, a blue one, a yellow one, a purple one, and a green one. "Look! The last one's an ant hill!" "So it is."  
Chris lightly undid the painting and smiled. "Alright, let's get it to the ant."

"So…over the hole?" Ethan slightly moved it right above the huge gap in the floor.  
"Yuh-huh. Thanks, you can use it to cross." The white ant then hid in the hole. "Convenient. "  
"Let's go around and check the other doors." Chris agreed.  
Careful not to step on the hole, the two found two rooms; one was pitch black though. "Let's check the lightened room." Chris advised.

Inside, there were boxes everywhere. A few paintings, one was scribbled on, were scattered, and the giant snake's tail was in here, too.  
"Pull on it."  
"WHAT!?"  
Chris looked completely dumbfounded. "It could wake up!"  
"It hasn't even moved with your screaming." Ethan pointed out, and the girl sighed in defeat. "Heave!"  
The snake was mostly in this room, so they could get to the two doors a lot easier.  
But it was then that the other painting decided to hop out and run around. "Eeep!"  
Ethan turned to see the situation. "Shhh! It can't see us! So don't let it hear you!" he whispered, and Chris nodded once. "But where's that swishing sound coming from?"

Ethan pointed to the back. "Buncha arrows and stuff."  
"And we gotta go through them?"  
"Yup."  
"…..How did I see this coming?"

Before they started, Chris noticed the name of the painting from earlier was **Mistake**.  
Like what she was about to make right now.  
"Okay, say close. We don't wanna get hit to the extent that one is injured and the other can't help." Chris instructed, and Ethan saluted. "Yes ma'am, Super Serious Gal!"  
She turned abruptly. "What?"  
"Yea! You're always really serious! SSG for short, by the way."  
Chris flushed a bit, before glaring and turning away. "Let's just do this."  
The arrows came out from three or four different slots every five seconds, and they varied.  
"Duck!"  
"Idiot! You get down!"  
"Behind you!"  
"How the HELL did you kick that back?"  
After much cursing and difficulty, Chris approached the end and stomped on a black rose, ending the arrow shower. "There."  
Ethan crouched behind her, panting. "Geez….Super Ser….ious Gal…..How are you…..not tired?"  
Chris ignored the usually lazy kid and found a glowing butterfly that was trapped to the wall. "Poor thing…" she cooed, removing the pins that secured it. The little insect flew around her face, making Chris giggle as it landed on Ethan's nose. The butterfly flew back and forth in a circle around them, slowly coming closer to their heads, which cause them to move closer so it didn't crash. As the butterfly moved faster, they had to move closer faster, until their noses were practically touching. "So it wants us to kiss, huh?"  
Chris blushed furiously, but didn't complain. Instead, she did what the butterfly requested.

**Garry**

"No…no matter how many times you ask me to be your friend, I will not be!" he huffed childishly. "This is getting old!"  
The blue doll said nothing, naturally. But writing appeared nearby.  
_"BUT I KNOW WHERE IB IS..."_  
Garry jumped back in alarm. "Why should I trust you?"  
He moved the doll to the side and opened the door. "Leave Ib out of this! I'm not in the mood!"  
He slammed the door behind him.  
_The reason why me and Mary never let anyone in those areas….we don't even know what to expect. What would happen if Chris and Ethan die? Would we take their place?_  
He shook his head clear of those thoughts. He had work to do.

Nearly all of the doors in the new area were locked, except one, which told him to find seven paint balls. Nothing unusual.  
As he walked outside, he spotted the first paint ball, the yellow one. But, strangely enough, there was writing with it.  
_Can I…help?_  
Garry frowned, letting the ball vanish to its pedestal.  
"I wonder how everyone's doing…"

**Ib and Mary**

The girls had made it into a large brown room, with paintings all over, and half the doors locked. Entering one unlocked room, it was completely colorless, and a key on a table, but the table was over a huge hole. "Nuts." Ib muttered.  
Going back out, another room required the name of a painting.  
"Easy. **Marvelous Night**." Ib input the letters, and a _click_ resonated.  
Inside were a lot of books, and a small keyhole.  
"There's one last unlocked room." Mary lightly tugged her away.

Inside that room were three mannequins, a key, and two paintings.  
Grabbing the key, Ib saw the paintings: the usual **Lady without her Umbrella**, and a young girl in short-shorts and had a puffy brown ponytail. She was sitting on a ferris wheel. The title read **Wheel of White's Love**.

A little straight forward, if you ask Ib.  
Mary called "Hey, can you push that mannequin head over?" she pointed to the one in the center. Ib complied, and gas came pouring out.

The gas made her mad for some odd reason. Perhaps because of the pain it cuased?  
In a fit of madness and anger, she summoned roses to push them to the ground, causing them to shatter. Mary shrieked, but didn't know Ib had done it. "Eve?!"  
Ib sighed. "I'm ok."  
Mary backed away a bit. "Ok then…."

Outside, there were mannequin heads EVERYWEHERE.

"Gah…" Ib muttered. "Stupid things…"  
"Well, we have the key." Mary piped, directing her to a room of books. There was a tiny keyhole. Ib inserted the key, and a _click_ was heard. "…?"

**Garry**

As the _click_ resonated, Garry grinned. "Ah, they unlocked the library."

The library had a tiny tree on top, he noted. Garry walked in, pulling a small book out and taking a paint ball from the middle. "There we go." He glanced around, seeing another paint ball, but he couldn't reach because of the large shelf in the way.  
He exited and walked over to the painting **Juggler**. "6223. We've gone over this before." He droned. The painting tossed him a blue paint ball silently in defeat. Garry laughed. "Nice try, buddy."

As he walked back up, he spotted a blue doll, this one wearing red. "Odd…most don't wear red. In fact, I've never seen one wear red…"  
Little yellow words were written. _"Garry…I'm here to help…"_ a small ball of red paint was next to it. "Oh…thanks?" Garry muttered. He then ran over to the weird room that was filled with smoke. "Gah, I hate this place…"

He entered, being careful with his steps, retrieving the violet paint ball. "Now I'm outta here!"  
As he exited, he heard a bunch of screams.

The nice doll was replaced with the doll from before. _" . . ."_

Garry shuddered, walking away. He healed his rose, before remembering. "Nuts…the umbrella…"  
He reluctantly re-entered the smoke room and retrieved the umbrella, coughing the whole way. "Bleh…"

As he stumbled out, he saw the fishing hook in the painting, well, **Fishing Hook**, was now there…it hadn't been there before.

"Take the umbrella please…" he groaned, still feeling foggy from the smoke.  
The hook dragged the umbrella up.

Garry sighed. "Guh, finally."

**Ib and Mary**

Mary peeked around, noticing the fisherman from the **Fisherman **painting had the umbrella. "Thanks!" Mary smiled, calling "Eve! We need to give the lady her umbrella!"  
Ib stopped looking around and followed the teen into the room.

"Here…" Mary held out the umbrella, and the lady took it. Her painting was now **Lady with her Umbrella**.

It started to rain in the room.  
"Ah!" Ib ducked for cover, but Mary spun around. "It's refreshing!"

**Garry**

After healing his rose, Garry unhappily returned to the room for one last time. Now, though, there was a vase, with water trickling in from above. "Yes…" he restored his rose as he approached it. Now he had enough health to reach the off switch.

Pulling it, the gas finally left. "Oh thank goodness." He sighed.

As he left, feeling relieved, there was a loud crumbling sound.  
As he approached the library, the tree had splotches of blood on it.

He peeked in, and the large shelf that was blocking him was gone. He retrieved the pink paint ball. "I don't need to read anything…I already know Mary's a painting…"

But a book fell out.

It was _Diary of an Insanity_.

**_This place is really creepy…Mistress says that it's nice when you get used to it.  
Mary's a painting, I know now. She's trying to escape, but she has to take someone's place. Garry's.  
I don't want to leave her, yet I don't want Garry to go either. I want both to survive. They're my friends.  
But Mary hates Garry.  
She wants to kill him, I know it.  
I won't let her.  
I CAN'T let her. For Garry!  
But if she does…  
I'll want to kill her…  
Yet I can't…  
Maybe I can try out my powers… and trap her here.  
Yes…failing is worse than death. Much worse.  
And maybe I'll come back…  
And then maybe I'll forgive her…no, never. She killed him, didn't she?  
But if Garry turns out okay…  
I'm gonna give him my handkerchief, and he'll give me his lighter.  
That way we remember each other…  
If I eat the candy beforehand, heehee.  
So watch out Mary…  
If you hurt him…  
You will pay._**

Garry gasped. "I-Ib…._IB _wrote this!"

A small cloth dropped from his pocket.  
"Oh…Eve gave that to me….  
"Mary was still asleep, and I cut my hand, so she gave this to…..…ME!?"

He dropped the cloth in shock.

Etched in bold red letters, was a name.

**_Ib_**.

"E-Eve…is Ib!? That means….

MARY IS IN DANGER!"

**For the sake of randomness, I present:**  
**CUT SCENE 1: GARRY AND THE MAMA  
**Garry grumbled. "Who wants an umbrella? You? You?" he kept getting head shakes.  
"Nugh….where's DJ Mary when you need her?"  
He checked the library room again. "Maybe in here…"  
As he looked around though, a looming figure rose.  
A HUGE doll was staring, before it laughed and left.  
"What the FAUK!? WHAT!?"  
As it vanished, he began backing out. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING!? WHAT THE-NO!" he slammed the door to see himself face to face with the smaller doll. "WHAT DID I TELL YEW!?"  
The doll responded with its usual "Hey, what are you doing? I wanna-"  
Garry didn't let it finish. Instead, he screamed "I SAW YO MAMA!" in the doll's face before stalking off. That is….fauking creepy…."  
**END  
Good dear lord what have I done.  
Can't use Rhianna, nope nope don know her name either  
No really what have I done  
This is so random  
I felt random  
Oh well  
Hope you like dem humor  
Oh look a record: 2, 300 words  
Cut scene is from Pewds!  
Garry, Mary, Ib, Mistake, the Dolls, etc. © Kouri  
Chris(Crys), Ethan(Gold), Yellow © Nintendo  
Cut scene idea © PEWDS!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Omygod  
I forgot to say BUM BUM BUMMMMM last time.  
oops…  
I'm gonna start focusing more on the full Dimension Thief aspects….you'll understand eventually. Also, I feel like I'm kinda going somewhere then I change it….I feel like I'm throwing it all in at once. So if the previous chapters change a lot…you'll know why.  
And I think the last one was a little messy…rushed projects get rushed results? Really. I had an hour to write 1500+ words. Sorry ^^;**

**(Still on Garry)**

"I…I have to go help Mary! Ib could've hurt her by now!" he raced back out, only to be met with a familiar face.

**The Lady in Blue.**

"WHAGH!" He screamed, about to run away. But the **Lady** simply stood there silently, not trying to attack him. She then tugged on his coat, causing him to squeak in surprise. She pointed to the now unlocked doll room, and Garry was baffled. Was the painting…HELPING him!? "What exactly do you want…?"

The **Lady** pointed to where the red doll used to be. There was new writing on the wall.

"Two of the dolls will help you. One will have the key; the other will slow the giant one down."

The 'giant one' meant the huge blue doll inside a painting. The doll room was filled with creepy blue dolls, and they always locked the door. Unless you found the key and left, that giant doll will enslave your mind, making you insane. And he was a fraction of a second too late the first time…

He shuddered as the memories came back. He still never truly understood what happened.

_"Yes the key!" Garry cheered, while the dolls looked disappointed. Thank god, he could get out-  
His happiness was cut short when the room turned red, that giant…"thing" grabbed him, and everything was black._

_When he woke up, he was in a daze, and sitting in front of him was a young blonde. "Would you like to talk?" she asked. Garry looked at her curiously, but agreed to speak._

_The young girl, no older than 11, was named Yellow._

_She was very nice, but with a hint of sadism that he ignored. She kept her hair hidden inside of a straw hat, and had an adorable child's face. The two shared their adventures, and Garry even managed to give her love advice (she was in love with a very dense boy). In return, she helped him sort out his own feelings towards Mary and Ib. "I feel like I could talk to you about every worry." He chimed, getting a giggle in response._

_Their merry conversation was cut short when the door creaked open; Mary and Ib entered._

_"Garry?" Ib looked terrified, while he simply smiled, cheery about his recent discovery and feelings. "Hi!"_

_Ib didn't greet him back. Instead, she started shaking his shoulders. "Garry!? What's wrong?"_

_He grinned. "Nothing's wrong, silly!" her bright red eyes were nothing but a swirl now, his memory hazy. But he knew she was there, and he was happy. He wanted her to stay, Mary too._

_Ib shook her head wildly, sobbing. "Garry!"  
Yellow watched on silently._

_"Ib? We should go…" Mary soothed, and Garry felt a little mad. He wanted them to stay!_

_Ib slowly was pulled back by Mary, but the brunette retched free and slapped him across the face._

_"…!" Garry was shocked, and slowly the room began to sharpen. "What the-"_

_She slapped him again, and his vision and memory cleared._

_He was in the doll room still, surrounded by those…things. Mary was silent in the corner, while Ib began to sob wildly into his shirt. And Yellow? She was gone._

_"I-Ib? What happened?" he asked, gently rubbing her back to calm her down._

_Ib sniffed. "Y-you were talking to yourself…"_

_Garry's eyes widened as he realized: it was all in his imagination._

_So Yellow never existed….but how did he come up with her; her look, her personality, her story? And how did she sort his feelings out?_

_How did he discover what he felt? That he felt so protective of Ib, and that when she was of age….now was not the time to think about that kind of stuff._

_"I'm sorry, Ib, for scaring you…" he sighed. But what had he been doing before the doll room…? _

_The questions zoomed around his head for years….well, not that last one._

A soft hissing noise snapped Garry back into the present. The **Lady in Blue** painting looked curious….and he was too. "Why do you want to help me? And how are you here?"

The painting looked sorry, but said nothing.

Garry huffed. "Alright, alright…I'll trust you for now. But…do you know about Eve…or Ib, or…whoever she really is?"

She simply pointed to the doll room.

"Is my answer in here?"

The painting shrugged, obviously saying 'No, but you still need to go into that room.'

Taking a deep breath, he entered said room. "Damn it…"

As expected, there were blue skinned dolls with red eyes, some wearing pink, others orange, or yellow, or blue. The painting up in the front was completely white, with no title. "Aren't you coming in?" He called to **The Lady in Blue**, but the scratching on the door said 'no'. "Oh yeah….you can't get through doors…"

In the center was a white paint ball.

"There… that's all seven!"

He knew the door was locked.

But that didn't stop him from trying to open it anyway. "….Fuck."

_DONG_**  
"WHO HAS THE KEY? WHO? WHO? WHO?"  
**_DONG_**  
**The dolls began to chant wildly, as Garry fussed about, searching for the key.  
_DONG  
_"Where is it!?" he screamed, close to tears in frustration and anger as he searched the dolls.  
_DONG_  
His vision blurred as tears began to pave down his face. "DAMMIT, WHERE IS THE KEY?"  
_DONG_  
He screeched blindly, fury entering every pore of him.  
_DONG_  
Through the blurriness, he saw a blob of blue and red, holding the key.  
_DONG_  
"Oh thank god!" he sobbed, unlocking the door and speeding out.

He ran as fast as possible to the other side of the room. "Hah….I've had…enough!" he growled angrily. **The Lady in Blue** was gone, most likely ran off after he went in. "Well now the stairs are open at least."

He took a deep breath, before clambering up the stairs. "Please, let her be safe!"

**Chris and Ethan**

After leaving the room with flustered faces, the two saw that the butterfly was following them out, but flew across the room.

"I wonder where it's going…" Chris trailed off.

A large shattering broke her trance though.

"Eep!" she squeaked, as the **Mistake** portrait exited the room. "At least it can't see us." Ethan breathed. Chris nodded and silently tiptoed after the glowing butterfly.

"Hey look…" she breathed, watching in amazement as it entered a candle panting. "The candle's glowing now!"  
Ethan grabbed the painting, titled **Light Within the Canvas**, and smirked as light breathed out of the painting. "We can use this to light up that room!"

Chris blinked. "This is coming from the straight C+ student."  
Ethan huffed angrily. "Shut up…"

Upon entering, the candle did in fact light up the room enough to see.  
"It's still kinda hard to see…." Ethan frowned. Chris ignored him and softly tiptoed across the barely lit room. "There's a bunch of easels…." She read some of them off.  
"7 red, 2 blue, 3 yellow, 9 violet, 1 green."  
"There's more than five easels…." Ethan frowned.  
Chris scowled. "They're too dark to see."

Ethan shrugged, and walked around, accidentally destroying some sort of…  
"Was that a lamp?"  
"Oops…."  
Chris facepalmed, sauntering over to a switch. "I'm gonna try it."  
Nothing happened.  
"…Maybe it's outside?" Ethan guessed.

Sure enough, it was.  
The weird thing from earlier was a clock, and it appeared to be requesting a five number sequence.  
"Umm…..did the easels mean….?"  
Chris instantly got it. "The paintings from the other room! Red, blue, yellow, violet green! So 72391…." She input the numbers, and the room darkened into nighttime. As it did, the candle went out.  
"…..wow. You really are something, huh Super Serious Gal?"  
Chris glared, before leading him up to the large door in the back. "Locked, dammit!"

Ethan silently looked around. "Hey…there's a white ant."  
"Huh?"  
Sure enough, a tiny white ant was staring at them. "I'm hungry. Gimme food, and I'll help you."  
Ethan and Chris frowned at its rudeness, but shrugged. "Fine."

After looking around, they returned to the room with the spears (which were not being shot at them).  
"Hey…these stars look loose…" Ethan uttered. "Ethan, don't shake that!" Chris cried out, but Ethan already shook the painting, and a small sweet smelling star fell out. "Is this…candy?"

"Thanks….here." The white ant loved the star, and gave them a small key. "Yes!" Chris cheered. She rushed to the door and unlocked it, glad to be out of there. "Thanks!"

Ethan watched with a bemused smirk. She really was edgy….

**Ib and Mary**

Ib began to feel a little woozy.

The two girls had entered the now color filled room with the hole. And said hole now had a bridge.

"The key!" Mary cheered. She swooped it up, but Ib was silent. "Eve? What's wrong?"

Ib began to laugh. Something just bubbled up, slowly bringing her into a crazed state. "What's wrong? Nothing, nothing. Nothing, nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing~" she cheered, a bizarre and twisted grin on her face. Ib ran out, and there was a loud crash.

"Eve!" Mary dashed out, greatly concerned. The adult lady was missing, but her faint words echoed.

_He said he'll come running, but he never did? Why? He's on her side? Ohohohohohohoho….he calls me Eve you know…..Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve ….all day every day…..  
I'm Eve? No silly, I'm not Eve…..Eve LIKES Mary. Nonono, I'm IB. And Mary….well…_

Mary felt sick to her stomach. Was it the gallery speaking? Or was Eve really Ib?

The voice suddenly began to shriek.  
_DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!_

Mary screamed and ran into the staircase room. "GARRY!" she sobbed. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
The door behind her slammed open. _"Well hello there, MARY. Long time, no see."_  
Mary flashed around, seeing Eve, holding that palette knife in her hand. _"I told you….you can never escape as long as I hate you…." _She raised the knife. "No…." Mary gasped weakly.  
_"BUT YOU CAN ESCAPE EXSITINCE!" _Eve…no, _Ib_ prepared to strike.

"MARY!"  
Mary gasped as Garry flew up the stairs and grabbed Ib's arms. _"Let go, asshole!"_ Ib screeched. "Ib…..you…you….."  
The woman screamed, so Garry threw her into the wall.

Ib crumpled, motionless.

"Garry…." Mary coughed out.

He turned to her. "Yea….it's actually Ib. When you were out, she lent me her handkerchief, forgetting her real name was on it."  
"Oh." Mary looked at the motionless body, and then tackled Garry into a hug. "I'm scared…" she sobbed. "She…she knows our weakness…. and we can't kill her….I just couldn't…." Mary trailed off.

Garry simply held her close. "I know, Mar…..I know."

**Holy. Fuck.  
Time this took: 2 hours, 45 minutes.  
Yup.  
My head hurts from all this writing  
But I was like 'DAMMIT I NEED TO DO THIS'  
just a quick note: that last part, not a typo. Garry is supposed to be saying 'Mar'. Just to be fair…..  
Also, who knew I could write this kinda stuff? I was freaked out by my OWN WRITING. Holy shit, I don't know if that's good or bad.  
Anyway…..  
Lemme know what you thought!  
Garry, Mary, Ib, Lady in Blue, Creepy dolls, Mistake© Kouri  
Ethan(Gold), Chris(Crys), Yellow, and I forgot last time to say White© Nintendo  
Gray(oh he wasn't mentioned for once, huh)© ?**


	10. Chapter 9

**You all want to kill me, I know.  
One month since the last chapter, and this one has basically no Ib, Mary, or Garry.  
Let me explain.  
My life is a mess. Family issues are all over, I have school finals, and 5 million concerts. In fact I should be getting ready for one now XD But luckily school's almost over. 12 (school) days!  
Also, for why this chapter's all Ethan and Chris: the Sketchbook takes about 10 minutes on average. The Abyssal Park can take over 40 MINUTES if you're lost. I need to get it out of the way before the Sketchbook.  
Also, all week I kept getting follows and comments and all that good stuff. Thank you so much for being so supportive, it really gave me a great feeling. And one more thing….  
Happy belated birthday to Blue and happy early birthday to Pearl! Now let's keep going.**

Upon entering the newly-unlocked door, the duo was presented with a painting named **Queen of High Society**. It showed an elegant young woman, with flowing brown hair and a gorgeous blue dress. She was dancing for other fancy-looking people.  
"She kinda looks like the **Lady in Blue**, if it had a full body." Ethan remarked. Chris took a closer look. "Huh. She kind of does."  
Ethan shrugged and moved up the staircase, Chris in tow. When the girl looked back, clapping rung in her ears.

The two calmly walked down the stairs, finding themselves in a new area, this one teal colored. The entrance room had a purple sculpture of a woman performing a backbend. Her title read **Annulated Woman**.  
"I don't get it." Ethan frowned, and Chris pulled him away. Neither noticed the message next to them.

_Drown in the Abyss…_

The central room was a giant exhibit, with several sculptures and paintings in the center. Doors lined the whole room, each one a bright aqua. A small staircase sat in the corner, while the centerpiece foretold the dangers about to be experienced. It showed a skeleton king, with a large cloak, wrapping said cloak around a beautiful young woman. At their thighs was a frame, where it seemed their bodies were being sucked into. The skeleton held a rusty old sword, his other hand on the woman's head. The title read **Tryst After Death**. "Those….are real clothes." Chris shuddered.

The sculpture to the right was of a wine glass, with navy liquid slowly filling it. On the left was a strange beige lump. The titles were** Drinking in the Night** and **Flexible Stone**, respectively. In the very back there was a huge brown space, where a painting probably belonged.  
Ethan then noticed a square canvas lying nearby. "Check this out."  
He picked it up, but it teleported away. "Weird…" Chris breathed. Then she looked at the brown space. There was now a small white piece on it. "Hey…maybe they're part of a large painting!"  
Ethan grinned. "So let's find them all!"

In the room furthest to the left, there was a sign. It read, "Cycloptic Smile: A Study. Focus your eyes and look…who is the one that lives?" Chris pulled Ethan in. "We should look."

Inside the room, at least 75 portraits gleamed in perfect columns of three. They all looked identical, of a female Cyclops. Ethan immediately felt creeped out. "What the f-"

"We have to find the one that moves." Chris cut him off. "The eyes will probably give them away."  
She sauntered past each row back and forth, eyeing to see if any of them blinked. Ethan just stared at one, and then moved on. Upon careful inspection….it was Ethan who found the living one.

In the fifth column to the left, the bottom painting blinked at the black-haired teen, smiling sweetly. "Found her!" Ethan declared, pointing to the live one.  
Chris rolled her eyes. "You aren't even try-"  
The live painting shook a bit, dropping out a painting piece. It teleported away.  
Chris gawked. "How did you…"  
"I have a way with the ladies." Ethan winked.

Exiting the room, the central hall had dashes of charcoal (maybe?) all over. "Weird, I don't remember this…" Chris muttered. "Anyway, let's keep going."

The next room had charcoal all over the place. Strange black stick figures roamed all over crazily, with red ones slowly watching. A few black figures were riding a small rainbow bird. Stools were all over, and a sign proclaimed, "Avoid red, chase black."

"Well if that's the case!" Ethan said, grabbing a black figure swiftly. "What now?"  
Chris glanced over, seeing a small "Croquis Book" nearby.  
"Oh! We place them in there!" Chris gasped. She heard a small moan coming from a painting named **Insomnia Coffin**. "You haven't been able to sleep, huh? Don't worry, we'll help." She soothed.  
"She sounds like a mother…" Ethan whispered to himself.

The next hour consisted of collecting all the black stick people, while avoiding the red. At one point Chris saved the little bird, who appeared exhausted. "Poor thing." She had cooed.  
It turned out touching the red meant losing a petal, so they took precaution. But eventually, all the stick figures that were black were placed in the book.  
"How did you know about the book?" Ethan asked, before remembering he once had a Croquis book. "Oh. You had one."  
Chris grinned. "They're all made from charcoal. You need a Croquis book to draw charcoal people."  
Ethan noticed a small painting piece, and it teleported, while Chris reassured to coffin the stick figures were gone. The coffin gave her a painting piece before going to sleep.

"Finally…." Chris breathed. She slid to the floor, panting heavily. Ethan carefully made his way over, as the reds were still roaming. "You ok?"  
Chris smiled tiredly. "Just need a moment." The girl sighed. Ethan felt a slight pang of worry, and the need to protect his classmate. He felt a slight headache come in. Why did this scenario feel familiar…? A mini video played in his head.

_Gold groaned, weakly getting up. After the Masked Man blew the stadium wide open, he hit his head. He looked to his right to see his partner, Crystal, slowly getting up and in pain.  
"Crys, you okay?" he called, concern flowing in his voice. "Ugh…yea, thanks." She said, bracing the pain and inspecting the damage. The ceiling had been ripped to shreds. "Ah…" she muttered._

_Nearby, a couple of people cried for help. "There are people still here!" Crystal cried, running over to help. But Gold noticed a figure walking over. "He's back!"  
Crys whipped around. "No way-"  
A large explosion knocked her off her feet, sending her flying to him. "He has Lugia and Ho-oh!?" Gold cried, helping Crys up and running away from the legendaries.  
As they ran, Gold couldn't help but feel protective of his fellow Dex-holder as she wheezed in pain. If only he could've protected her better…._

Ethan gasped and clutched his head. What was that? Who were those people, and what was attacking? And why did he now feel like something about him and his classmate had to do with it? His form flickered for a split second.  
"Ethan?" Chris called. "You ok?"  
Ethan snapped his head over. "Oh, yeah. Let's move out!" he quickly pulled the girl out the door.

Now exiting, Chris realized the charcoal on the floor was even darker. "Hm…"

The room in the bottom right corner contained a maze of cacti. It had a small portrait named **Mayhem of Color**, which was basically what the name implied. A small black rose, like the one they used to stop the arrows was at the end of the maze, along with a painting piece. Another piece was situated nearby.

"Cactus Terrace: A patch of countless little plants. Those who step on them will surely induce their rage." Chris read. "How many petals?"  
"What?" Ethan pulled out his rose. "Oh! I have all six."  
Chris bit her lip. "Four." She counted on her own.  
Ethan winked. "Then I'll get the pieces. Don't worry!"

Carefully walking down the narrow path, he avoided the cacti fairly easily. A faint dripping echoed. He turned to see the colors from the portrait were free and coming right towards him!  
Deciding it was best to avoid the paint, Ethan accidentally stepped on a plant, making him loose a petal. But thankfully, he stepped on the rose and stopped the paint with no more injuries.  
"Success!" The boy cheered, collecting the pieces before heading back to Chris. "See? No problem!"

Chris scowled. "When you lost a petal, I was worried sick! Don't scare me like that!"  
Ethan mock saluted. "No problem." Chris glared one more time.

In the central room, the small bird from earlier was waiting. "Hi!" Chris cooed. The bird chirped happily, before scurrying into a room named "Endless Corridor".  
Chris ran in, Ethan in tow, to find the bird doing a complicated step pattern. A small note nearby read, "The way will be shown to those pure of heart."  
Ethan blinked. "Wait, huh?" The boy took a small step forward, before grinning. "I got this."

The teen walked straight forward, only to find himself never getting any further away from Chris, no matter how much he walked. "You're supposed to follow the bird." Chris teased.

With a somehow flawless memory, she repeated the steps the bird took, and then walked forward. Amazingly, she got to the end. The bird was staring at a painting, which contained another bird. It hopped in, and the picture was titled **Place of Warmth**. The two birds song happily, before handing Chris a painting piece. "Thank you." She smiled.

Chris walked back to the shocked Ethan. "Let's keep going."

_The central room was almost black now, and the picture was a bit clearer. It appeared to involve a lot of yellow…_

Chris and Ethan now walked up the back stairs quietly. The two were engrossed in their own thoughts, with Ethan pondering his earlier vision. In fact, he was so distracted he didn't notice the giant hole in the ground until Chris stopped him from falling into it. "Thanks." The raven-haired teen grinned.  
Chris silently looked at the name. **Birth of the Copernicus Revolution**.  
"As in, the guy who said the earth revolves around the sun?" Ethan groaned. "First math, now history!"  
Chris rolled her eyes before grabbing the painting piece nearby. "It doesn't make sense though. What's up with the giant hole?"  
Ethan carefully peered in. "I don't wanna know…" he shuddered.  
Too bad for him.  
Behind the two was **Mistake**, whom they hadn't noticed, and whom pushed them down the hole. Ethan let out a mighty scream as he fell, but Chris stayed silent, and noticed a bunch of spheres falling with them. "What the…"  
_BOOM!_

Chris's vision was horribly blurry, but she could still make out Ethan in the wash of green and black. "Chris! Wake up!"  
Chris groaned, slowly sitting up. Her petal count was down to 3 now. "Damn….Ethan, what happened?"  
"You blacked out when we hit the ground. I was afraid you…" he didn't finish the thought.  
Wordlessly, Chris wrapped her arms around the boy. "I'm fine."  
Ethan blushed. "Ok then…"  
Examining the room, Chris saw that the room contained a strange blue box, and two switches. Above the switches were pictures. A sign read "Which heavenly bodies weren't there?"

Ethan moaned. "I wasn't paying attention!"  
He screamed suddenly, and Chris saw **Mistake** plummet to the ground next to them. "Be very quiet." Chris whispered. She approached the blue box. Its title was **Jewel Box of Temptation**. The box suddenly spoke. "Want me treasure?"  
Before Chris could say no, Ethan responded "Heck yea!"  
"Solve wall puzzle and we talk."  
Ethan's face deflated. "Aw…."  
Chris rolled her eyes. "I got this."  
Clicking through the options, she didn't remember seeing the green ball, nor the yellow sphere. She selected the two and turned to the box. The box sighed. "You smart. Fine, you have me treasure."  
The box spat up a painting piece. "Yes!" Ethan cheered.

There was only one door left, in the left corner. The duo entered the room. Inside were bookshelves lined all over, a blank easel, and a small curtain in the back. "I don't know about you, but I'm beat…" Ethan groaned. "Can we rest here?"  
Chris glanced over at her companion to see that he was about to collapse. "Um, ok."

Ethan collapsed to the back wall. "All the running and puzzles…damn…" Chris giggled a bit.  
Ethan suddenly dozed off, lightly snoring. Chris smiled. She kissed the bridge of her friend's nose. "Sweet dreams, Ethan."

Chris silently flipped through some of the books, finding a painting piece in a book called "Cubism".  
"So…only one to go!" Chris silently cheered.

But that was when the room started to shake.

Chris dropped the book in fear. "ETHAN!" she screamed.  
Ethan stayed silent, and unresponsive. Chris ran over to her friend's side, and shook him. "Ethan!"  
The room stopped shaking, and revealed what was behind the curtain.  
A little girl was peeking out, titled **Peep**.  
Chris ignored it, though, and instead flipped through the books. "There's got to be something that'll help in here!"  
She found a book called "How to get to the Secret Room". "It's worth a shot."  
She read aloud, "To get to the secret room, look behind the east bookcase."  
Chris sighed, walking over to it. There was small writing. "Now look behind the large bookshelf." Chris let out a tiny cry of frustration, but looked. "MORE WRITING!" Chris yelled. "Now look at the canvas."

Chris stepped over. "Close your eyes and count to three. Well, at least no more bookshelves." Chris closed her eyes and silently counted. "What now?" She opened her eyes to see a cord. Just to be safe, she looked at the book one last time. Upon gaining instructions, she pulled the cord.

The room was small. It contained a moving painting and two pedestals. On either side of her was a cord. She walked up to the painting. "**XXX Crows and Five XXX**?"  
Chris took a deep breath and watched the moving images. She counted 3 crows. "So I put 3 in here…" she input the number on a pedestal. There was a click. "Good. So five…."  
She found there were 5 fish. "So **Three Crows and Five Fish**." Another click. A small painting piece popped out. "Success!"  
Chris thought. "Now the book said the cord on the…right!" she pulled the right cord.  
With a _click_, she was back in the original room. Ethan was awake, and panicking. "Yo." She joked, and Ethan jumped five feet in the air.  
"Chris!" He cried, throwing his arms around the girl. "Holy shit , don't scare me like that!"

Chris took a deep breath. "I'm fine Ethan, really. I got the last piece."  
Ethan grinned. "Great!"  
The two exited the room, finding the central room pitch black. The portrait was indeed complete, revealing the picture.

It showed a young woman, around 16. She had long blonde hair, pulled back in a neat ponytail. Her eyes were a sunny gold, and a warm smile beamed on her face. She was wearing an Ancient Greek goddess gown, flowing down her ankles. There was now a title, **Come Home**.

"Ah, so you've succeeded."

The picture changed.

It showed a young boy, around 15, with mischievous amber eyes and unruly black hair kept under a backwards hat. He was wearing a red sweatshirt and beige shorts. The girl next to him had gravity-defying dark blue pigtails. Her aqua eyes showed anger and annoyance. She was wearing a red talk top, yellow shorts, and a lab coat. Both were holding strange, red rectangles. The title remained the same.

Ethan and Chris spun around to see the woman from the original picture. "Who are you?" Ethan sputtered.  
"A friend." The woman responded. "Call me Dimentia."

"Dimentia." Chris repeated. "Who are those people in the picture? And what's with the title?"

Dimentia laughed. "Those people are you two, Gold and Crys." The moment she said the names, Ethan felt something from inside.  
"That vision from earlier….it was a memory?" Dimentia nodded. "And you, Crys," she turned to the blue-haired girl. "You saw it to, right?"  
Chris took a shaky breath. "I-I did." She admitted. "But…my name's….not Chris?"

"You're Crystal." Dimentia responded. "And you're Gold, Ethan."

"That….that's right."

A large explosion of blue and yellow erupted underneath the duo's feet. Moments from their Dex-holder days spun around them, playing like mini movies. A golden glow slowly covered their bodies, until they were covered whole, and an explosion of light occurred.

When the light died down, the people in the picture were standing in the place of Ethan and Chris.

Gold and Crystal were back.

**THIS TOOK FREAKING FOREVER. MY GOD. 2,830 words.  
Sorry for being late!  
Dimentia is Yellow**

**quick fun fact: the Copernicus piece holds a special place in my heart, because I did a History project on him, I got to dress up as Anne Boleyn! It was fun**

**oh yea-Art of Insanity is about to reach 1000 views! If I can figure out who the 1000th is, I'll write a oneshot form them!**

**Ethan(Gold), Chris(Crys), Yellow(Dimentia) © Nintendo  
Mistake, The Box, Stick Figures, etc. © Kouri**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yo  
This is the last chapter!  
Huzzah! The (hopefully)epic conclusion to Art of Insanity~  
Because I'm lazy, and I don't have the game in front of me...most of the pink area will be skipped. ^^; but it makes sense, because Mary controls the Sketchbook. Speaking of which they're back  
now….LETZ GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mary and Garry re-entered the brown area silently, neither in the mood to talk. They went into the southern-most door, to find a statue blocking the stairs. Garry moved the figure and the two pressed on.

The stairs were neon pink, and it made Mary sick to her stomach. The Sketchbook was where she had killed Garry….until he came back. It was were Ib trapped her and grew to hate her. It was also were their paintings were kept. Garry had locked the toy-box entrance ages ago, but Ib could most likely find a way around it and kill them. Mary heaved a sigh and pressed on. The duo entered to the first street of the sketchbook, but something was off.

Everything was a charcoal black. All the houses were scribbled out, so they couldn't enter any of them. There were figures hanging from red strings, and they all looked strikingly familiar to either Mary or Garry. The fake sun was replaced by a gray blob, giving the impression of solitude. Some words were scribbled into the charcoal. _They're back_, _Time's running out_, _Save yourselves_, _Stop her_, _BURN_. They were etched in various places.

"We should hurry." Garry decided, and he dragged his 'sister' towards the toy-box.

**Ib**

Ib groaned, feeling slightly woozy. The whole area was a dark black. _That's weird._ She thought. _Wasn't I in the brown area…? Wait! GARRY!_

Ib shot straight up. A pang of guilt surged through her as realization came. _I attacked Mary….Garry stopped me….I've become Mary, and Mary's become me! _Ib gripped her head in horror. This was wrong. All wrong! Mary was evil! Or…  
Or was Ib the one who was evil?  
Ib glanced around at her surroundings. There were dolls and mannequins all over, and child drawings on the floor. "I'm in the toy-box…." She breathed.

Ib sprang up and ran to the exit. She had to end this, once and for all!  
But as she entered the hallway where Garry died (she couldn't help but cry a bit) she noticed a shining silver box. "His lighter…." Ib clasped her hand around the fire-maker. "Time to end this."  
**"Oh? Is it?"**

**Garry and Mary**

Garry and Mary leaped into the dark box they had arrived to enter. The toy-box's key glimmered at Mary's foot as she landed. She calmly swooped it up as Garry dropped to the black floor. "Let's go."

The two made their way through the hallway, seeing a bright orange light at the end. "She's got a lighter!" Garry yelped, and they ran over.

Ib gasped at the voice, before running into the room…their room. Where **Forgotten Portrait** and **Mary** resided.

Garry and Mary quickly sprinted after Ib, to find…another Ib?

The Ib with the lighter, or the real Ib, was glaring at the fake one. "You….the gallery made you, didn't it?"  
Fake Ib sneered. **"This crazy place? Nah. I was developed by a ****_sane _****person,to make sure you don't touch those paintings!"**  
Ib hissed angrily. "Don't get in my way. I know you're plans, and I'm going to stick with mine, because it's a better idea."  
Fake Ib turned completely midnight black, with only its eyes and mouth bright white and visible. "You're just a shadow of what I thought I was." Ib finished.

Ib summoned a large quantity of giant thorny roses, encircling the Fake Ib. It hissed repulsively, while Ib marched up to **Forgotten Portrait**. "Nice try."

Mary gasped. No….Ib wouldn't…she _liked _Garry. This…this couldn't….

As Ib struck the match, Mary grabbed her painting and held it in front of Garry's, so it was hers that burned. "NO!" Ib shrieked.

"MARY!" Garry sobbed, watching helplessly as Mary burned away. She gave her brother a tearful smile, despite the flames that raged around her body. "Goodbye, Garry." She whispered, and dissolved into nothing.

Fake Ib shrieked in wrath. **"NO! YOU IDIOT! YOU HATED HER!"**  
Ib smirked. "You're right." She said. "But I don't anymore."  
Pulling out the pallet knife, Ib stabbed the fake, and Fake Ib dissolved into the shadows.

**Chris and Ethan…no, Crystal and Gold**

Crystal gasped as she glanced over Gold. "Oh Arceus…we forgot…and we-"  
Gold shut her mouth. "Later." He sighed.

The two turned to Dimentia. "You….you brought us back."  
Dimentia smiled. "Of course! It's not only Ib's job to watch out for you, as your guardian here, but also mine, as your senior."

"Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Ib?"  
Dimentia nodded. "Eve's real name. She's a trusted friend who's now also yours, it seems."  
Gold then added, "You're our senior?"  
Dimentia pouted. "You don't recognize me?" The duo shook their heads. "Yellow? Straw Hat Gal?" she offered.  
Crys gasped. "Senior Yellow!? You're…."

Yellow laughed. "No, I'm not a painting. But I am immortal. I suppose in simple terms, I'm the Greek goddess version of the Creation Trio. Goddess of Alternate Dimensions, all in all."  
Yellow grinned. "I'm also Yellow though, so don't start bowing. It's awkward."

Crys blinked in shock. "B-but…"  
Yellow cut her off. "You were banished here by someone who's well versed in my power, dimension magic. They….they obviously don't like me, or the Dex-holders. All the other Dex-holders were sent into other dimensions, like you, and with no recollection of who they really are. It's up to me and some of my associates to get you all back, and stop whoever did this."

Gold and Crystal glanced at each other sadly. "Oh."  
Yellow grabbed their hands. "No time for moping, though! We gotta stop Garry from killing Ib."  
Crys gasped as the two were dragged off to the Sketchbook. "What?  
Yellow's face grew solemn. "There was a sacrifice."

**Ib and Garry**

"You…." Garry growled, furiously stumbling towards Ib. "You killed her!"  
Ib turned pale. "G-Garry….please, let me explain!"  
"EXPLAIN WHAT!? YOU KILLED HER! YOU'RE INSANE, SHE DID NOTHING WRONG! SHE WANTED TO HELP YOU ESCAPE, BUT YOU KILLED HER!" Garry blew his top.

But Ib burst into giggles.  
Garry turned bright red and raised his hand, threatening to strike. "Why you-"

"She's not dead."

Garry whipped around to see Yellow, Crystal, and Gold. Ib bowed down quickly. "Mistress!" she rose and joined Yellow's side. "I see Gold and Crys are back."

Garry blinked. "Huh?"

Yellow giggled and started to explain.  
"Mary didn't die. She never would've, and neither will you, at least by this method. By burning her painting, Ib broke Mary's connection to this world, so Mary was thrown into another dimension by the force of the break. Like when you're tugging on a rope with someone, then they let go, so you go flying." Yellow paused for a second. "Hey, I like that analogy! Anyway, she's still alive, she still remembers who she is and you, and you will see her again." Garry breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Ib. "Did you know this?"

Ib nodded. "Mistress explained it to me. Only a little bit ago did it sink in that I can't really kill Mary, and now I know: there's no reason for me to hate her when my reason isn't true. You're alive, after all."

Garry grinned. "Yeah." He turned to Gold and Crystal. "So…what's up with you guys?"

Gold laughed sheepishly. "Weeell….our names are actually Gold and Crystal, not Ethan and Chris. It's complicated…." He turned to Yellow for help.

Yellow laughed. "It'll all make sense one day. But for now, we each still have journeys to complete. Ib…you know what to do…and Crys, Gold, we need to go."

Ib waved. "We'll see you guys later!"

Crys sheepishly waved, and Yellow pulled out a small device. "Dimension jumper." She explained, and a blue portal opened. "Bye." She called, the three Dex-holders jumped in, and the portal left.

Garry turned back to Ib. "So you have to burn my painting now?"  
Ib nodded. "Don't worry, I'll see you again. Mary, too."  
Ib stretched out her arm for a handshake, but Garry wrapped his arms around her. Ib bashfully returned the hug.

"I'm glad you're not crazy." Garry whispered. He let go. "Okay! Let's do this!"  
Ib nodded and opened the lighter. "Ready?"  
Garry nodded.

Ib set the painting on fire, and Garry was gone.

Ib silently trekked down the silent, black halls of the gallery. She approached the painting she had entered from. "This is it." Ib breathed. **Fabricated World**.

Ib took a deep breath, and hopped through.

**It's over.**

Ib opened her eyes to find people bustling about. The room was perfect white, with art decorating all over. _I'm back!_ She thought giddily. "So Mary and Garry escaped…" Ib smiled. She turned around, checking the clock. "Oh, shift's over."

Ib silently exited the hallway, to where her friends' paintings once stood, now replaced by one.

It showed three roses, one blue, one yellow, and one red. They all looked incredibly healthy, and there was a figure in the background, watering them, which turned out to be Mistress.  
The titled read **Lady in Gold, Watering Her Friendships**  
Ib thought the title was perfect.

She turned around, looking where **Fabricated World** was supposed to be. "Oh…my handkerchief!?" she gasped, seeing the trinket.  
Ib ran over and picked it up, glancing at the painting. She gasped.

It showed her in the center, Garry and Mary to her left, Ethan and Chris to her right. Each held their rose, and the backdrop showed the whole demon gallery.

"I think I like this one best….the title? **Art of Insanity**."

**Art of Insanity….can not only refer to the practice of being insane, but also the promise of art, and how it can evoke even the darkest of emotions, insanity. But it can also lead to joy, the best feeling in the world.**

**Something only those who have seen true art would understand.**

**I….finished.  
(Sorta)  
Holy shit guys.  
HOLY  
FUCKING  
SHIT  
After like 4 months, it's over.  
AND NOW ONTO EPISODE TWOOOOOOOOO XD it's Divergent with Franticshipping!  
But I'm not done with this!  
On June 15, come back for a special preview to this episode's continuation!  
(And then it's over)**


	12. Sneak Peak!

**So, as you probably guessed, Mary's story isn't over. Neither is Garry's. Far from it. Both will appear in future episodes of DT, the third and fourth. Which one's which, or what their roles are, I'm not saying. But I will give you guys a sneak preview of one. Yay~ Alright LET'S GOOOO**

A strange rattle shook the room.  
It appeared to be an earthquake, so everyone took cover underneath their desks.  
Mika let out a little shriek and buried her head into my chest, startling me. She looked up and blushed, but didn't let go. I wrapped my arms around her petite figure, and together we waited for the tremor to end.

The lights flickered off, and everything was silent.  
The teacher, Mr. Gyara, rose up first. "Is everyone alright?"  
There were murmurs of "yes" as the students began to stand up. I helped Mika up, and she still clung to me.  
"It was Mika!" Toshiro suddenly accused. "The witch girl! She did this!"

"Don't be stupid." I scowled, and Mika bit back a sob in my arms.  
Toshiro flashed a wicked smirk. "Oooh, so it appears Touya has fallen under the witch's curse~"  
Other students joined in, taunting the small girl and me. The only silent student was Aki, but she already never talked.

Another tremor, this one not as strong. But the voice it accompanied was stronger than the first earthquake.

**_"SILENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_**

The kids fell quiet as a roar popped my eardrums, and a shadowy blaze erupted on the teacher's desk. Mr. Gyara shrieked and hid under his desk again.  
A ghostly image formed and the blaze died down.  
It was…a girl.

She had creamy pale skin, whiter than a bed sheet. Her midnight blue hair was straight down her face. Said face was shadowed by her anger, and judging by her uniform, I assumed she was a student here.

Yatsumi raised an eyebrow. "Why are you on the desk? And what's with the fire, are you a demon?" Yatsumi began to giggle evilly, as if that was an insult. The girl gave no reaction. Instead she said,

_"I gave you a second chance. You blew it."_

Mr. Gyara stuttered. "Young miss! Get off my desk-"

The girl flicked her hand, and Mr. Gyara went flying. He hit his head on the wall, and fell behind his desk. The only thing visible was a pale hand shrouded by tattered navy cloth….

_"You forgot me."_

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** **I AM EVILLLLLLLLLL BECAUSE I STILL AINT DONEEEEEEEE  
SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE I SHALL MAKE A MINI THING WHERE THE DT CHARACTERS ANSWER TO THE REVIEWS! EXPECT THAT SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON  
Divergent with Franticshipping will be up in less than an hour, and the Mary/Garry after-episode….idk September, hopefully? School's out in 3 days  
Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, this is by far the best thing I've ever written. See you around~**


End file.
